


Bats by the Bolt

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Palmer gets a head-start on his Christmas shopping.





	Bats by the Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #558 "bolt"

“Well, you look chipper this morning, Dr. Palmer,” said Ducky, as his assistant took off his coat. “Some happy news, perhaps?”

“Not exactly,” Palmer replied. “I’m just ahead of schedule on my Christmas shopping this year, and feeling a little proud about that.”

“Christmas?” the ME repeated. “It’s barely October!”

“That’s the best time to get Abby’s gift. She has a… unique style.”

“She does indeed.”

“But Abby’s been talking about learning to sew, recently, and while Breena and I were out shopping, we found a whole bolt of material with _scientist bats_ on it.”

Ducky laughed. “She’ll love it.”

THE END


End file.
